The Love NGon
by InterstellarSandwich
Summary: The new student at McKinley is certainly receiving a lot of attention- especially from a certain boy with dashing good looks. Love affairs and other shenanigans of the sort. AU, Fluff  Smut in later Chaps.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **_I do not claim to own Glee, But we all know the truth. This story is dedicated to Miss Toni UnicornMachine._

I walked down the corridor of McKinley High School, the unfamiliar scents and sounds pummeling my senses. I was experiencing another one of my heart-throbbing moments where all I could think about was the place and people I had left behind just a few days ago.

I missed my boyfriend, I missed the parties, I missed my classmates… But most of all, I missed Toni. She was my best friend- I even had a nickname for her: Unicorn.

Yes, you guessed it. I was now tasked with the irritating role of the "new girl", and it was my very first day. I walked in with a false gusto one could only pull off if one's parents were distinguished actors. If you guessed mine were then you are absolutely correct.

I received countless amount of stares from the students as I walked through, passing each club, clique, and other social circles that must gather every morning. Their chatter hushed, and all eyes were on me.

Something you should know about me: I wear pretty much the first thing I pick up. It wasn't my fault it just so happened to be a bitty black and hot pink plaid miniskirt with lace hemming and combat boots. And I suppose it made matters worse that my top was a little see-through.

As I made my way into the classroom (finding it, being a task, since I'm not the greatest at directions), some girl shot a dirty look in my direction- probably in regards to my attire. In response, I gave her a hearty middle finger, and went about my business.

I sat in a desk that was unoccupied and ran my fingers through my long, silky pink hair. I had chosen my makeup to match my outfit and hair perfectly, and my soft lips were at a ready and delicate pout.

I sat there for a moment, deep in thought about a song I've been meaning to look up the name of. There was a cool breeze circulating through the window that was chilling me after a while, and caused me to lose my concentration.

There was a slight muttering going on, which progressed to snickering. Irritated, as I assumed this was somehow about me (my mind playing over and over again in my head a scene where I stand up and hurl my desk at the faceless jerks behind me), I turned. To my surprise and immediate curiosity, they were not laughing at me, but at something past my head.

I followed their gazes to finally realize the subject of their amusement. It was my science teacher: Mr. Schuester. His eyes lied on my breasts. Perky, and nipples erect from the chill of the outside air, they were tight against the inside of my thin shirt. I watched in horror as the bulge inside his pants grew. What a pervert! I thought, and I jolted up out of my seat.

Startled from being caught, the teacher slapped a handful of papers over his erection and began stuttering unintelligible reassurances to me. But I was already halfway out of the room. I can't believe this is happening again! My thoughts screamed inside my head.

Blinded by the well of tears forming in my eyes, I rushed out into the hallway, just ready to call it quits then and there. I thought about home; my best friend.

Suddenly I was knocked hard in the shoulder, and felt myself land on the ground. Without looking, I yelled "Ouch! Watch it, you stupid piece of-"

"I should watch it? You were the one barreling through at high speeds like a bloody rhinoceros, I-… wait a tick. Are you crying, love?" The voice of the guy standing above me was a perfectly masculine British one. It went from a harsh, frustrated tone to a gentle one as soon as he noticed my disposition.

I felt a pair of strong arms under mine, and I was pulled to my feet. I wiped my eyes and found myself face-to-chest with the beautiful-voiced mystery man. I looked up and blinked once.

Dark hair and eyes, glowing skin, and a reassuring smile- he looked deep into my eyes. "My name is Blaine, and I think I'll call you Puppet."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **_Disclaimer- I own the rights to Toni, but not Glee._

"I'm not crying, you jerk," I lied bitterly. I turned and ran away, mumbling something that, admittedly, was so unintelligible I even couldn't understand it. God, I was embarrassed. Blaine seemed to be taken aback by my comment.

"Jerk? Hey, wait a minute!" He began to run, trying to catch up with me. I ran harder, my face flushed from the hot tears running down my face. He followed, eventually directly behind me and assumingly about to grab when I ducked into the ladies' room.

He stood on the other side of the door. "Listen," He began gently, his British vocals quivering under the pants of his breath. "First off, I'm not a jerk I-… Well, let's just say you worried me back there, running around and crying like that."

I was about to repeat that I wasn't crying, but it would have been pointless. He carried on, "I thought I would ask you, you know, in the name of _not_ being a jerk: what's troubling you, Puppet?"

I felt a bitter taste in my mouth and I sighed. I didn't want to have a conversation through the bathroom door. "Listen," I said and without thinking, I opened the door and pulled him inside. He looked terrified. "I went into class today and the teacher... He wanted to have sex with me. He didn't say it, but I know that he wanted to."

"You pulled me into the ladies' r-"

"Are you listening to me?" I snapped. He shut up and looked at me, mocking concern. I sighed and continued.

"I just can't handle that kind of thing, you know? Not after... That time..." I bit my lip and looked at the writing on the wall: "_Lyla's a fat whore"_. He changed his expression into a genuinely curious one. With his hand, he redirected my gaze back into his glassy, bright blue, British eyes.

"What time?" He asked carefully.

_I was outside smoking a cigarette. It was hot summer and the school's air conditioning had stopped working for some inexplicable reason. I thought I was alone, out back during fourth period. I was watching the ashes drift off in the slight breeze. My hair was black then, and I was wearing a tank top that was revealing my hips and cleavage, and a skirt that, incidentally showed the bottom of my ass._

_"Jynxx? Jynxx Blackheart? What are you doing out of class?" I heard the voice of my teacher, Mr. Benedict. I inhaled some more smoke and watched as he turned the corner. I flicked the ash off the end._

_"Mr. Benedict," I sighed, "I don't give two shits." He chucked at this and pulled the cigarette from my fingers. I watched him take a long draw and turn my cigarette into a tower of ash. He exhaled slowly, smoke curling out from under his lips and nostrils. Then he dropped it on the ground and stepped on it. I looked at him with an obvious distaste._

_"Honey, call me 'Joe'" He smiled coolly._

_I didn't like the sound of that, so I said, "Mr. Benedict, I hope you know that was my last fucking cigarette, and I expect you to buy me a new pack." I turned around and fixed the hem of my shirt. I began to walk away._

_"Hold on," Mr. Benedict said, "I can't let you go so easily. Let's see, cussing at a teacher, out of area, smoking on school property, and that outfit of yours-" I turned and looked at him through narrowed eyes. I couldn't tell if it was the sun on my head or my growing irritation that was getting me steamed. He looked so arrogant._

_"Oh really, now? Threatening me, are we? You're forgetting the part where I just don't give a fuck. Sorry, Benedict but I'll take a suspension in stride. Anything's better than getting taught by a bunch of pretentious assholes like you." I turned again, taking a step toward the school, when he grabbed me by my arm._

_"You think you're getting a suspension? I wouldn't do that sort of thing to you. Tell you what, we'll just forget about this whole thing after I'm finished. Call it even." He pulled off my shirt in one swift motion, revealing my bare chest, and pushed me to the ground. He began to unbutton his pants and said in a sickeningly calm voice: "Scream, I dare you."_

I was crying again. I couldn't believe I told Blaine everything. He was holding onto me, trying to stop me from shaking. Pressed hard against his chest, I craned my neck to see his expression. He looked angry and sad at the same time. "Is that why you moved here, Puppet?" He asked shakily.

I nodded. I thought about how Mr. Benedict had never gotten any repercussion, how everyone thought I was lying and called me a whore. I moved away and changed my hair so if I ran into him on the street he wouldn't recognize me.

Blaine looked deep into my eyes and brushed away my tears. The period bell rang, and people were filing through the halls outside. I felt a surge of emotion I couldn't identify when he asked me out for the first time, saying: "Would you care to come by my place tonight for a spot of tea?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**_ Thank you all for your kind reviews! I'll continue posting chapters for all of my fans! You can find me on the front page~_

I sat through the rest of the school day with a growing anticipation for my first date with Blaine, the British stallion of a man. I had to bide my time drawing detailed sketches of his face- working in every shadow and hair from memory. And then I would crumble them into clumps on my desk. My math teacher, Mr. Shuester, continued to ramble on about the equation on the board for one of the slower students.

"Hey, that was really good, who was that?" An anorexic looking girl asked from beside me. I mumbled something incoherent in an embarrassed response and pretended like I was paying attention to the lesson. "Hey I know you ain't paying attention, if you don't want to talk to me then fine." She said, sounding a little offended.

I turned her way, a little reluctantly, to catch her smiling at me. "Was it a boy who goes here? You know, I think I know who that was!" She snapped her fingers. "I just can't think of the name... Oh, I'm Mercedes, by the way- nice to meet you!"

When school was finally over, Blaine met me outside. He led me to his bright red sports car. When I tried to get in the passenger's side, I was surprised to see it replaced with the driver's side. I stared awkwardly inside for a moment before I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Silly Puppet, go around the other side," he said with a chuckle. I went around to the left side and got in.

After we began to drive, the radio turned on, playing some British station that I'd never heard of. He turned it down a little and held his hand out. I looked down at it, confused. He smiled, eyes on the road, "will you hold my hand?" I reached out carefully and placed my hand in his. I had never done anything like that before.

We rode down the road, passing many different houses and shops. He sang along with the radio quietly in the most gorgeous voice I had ever heard. The wind blew my hair all over and I thought I looked like shit until he turned to me and whispered very sincerely, "You look lovely, Puppet." We rode happily for the rest of the drive.

When we finally pulled up to his house, I was surprised to see how huge it was. It was cream colored, and the landscaping job was beyond professional. Blaine parked and we walked up to the door where we were greeted by an elderly butler. "Good evening, Master Blaine," he said in a thick British accent.

"Good evening, Alfred," Blaine replied. I looked around in awe at the foyer, a large chandelier hanging over the stairs which fanned out in front of us ornately. Alfred looked to me inquisitively.

"Who is this lovely young lady, sir?" Alfred asked Blaine politely, nodding in my direction. Blaine smiled and looked into my eyes, an expression in his own of which I had never seen before.

"Puppet," he replied simply. The old butler seemed taken aback. He looked at me, then Blaine, and then back to me curiously. He cleared his throat.

"Puppet?" He asked, trying to clarify. I felt my face burn a little with embarrassment and stepped forward.

"Jinxx. Jinxx Blackheart. Um, don't call me Puppet, please," I said.

Alfred seemed to take to this a little better and nodded his head. "Miss Jinxx, it is a pleasure to have you joining us this evening. Would you care for some tea?" I agreed, and Blaine requested some as well. He brought me up to his room.

"It's so nice to have you over, Puppet," Blaine said. He took my hand and we sat on the edge of his bed. I smiled and looked around. His room was amazing. It was nothing like I had suspected, seeing the rest of the house. His room was much more like mine than I had anticipated, posters of some of my favorite bands hung on the wall, mixed with some weird British ones.

"You know, I haven't gotten to say this yet, but... I really like the color of your hair. It looks so beautiful on you," he said.

At this, I laughed and slung all my hair over my shoulder. "Normally people tell me it looks like shit. My mom was so pissed when I did this, she threatened to shave my head," I sighed and ran my fingers through it. "I told her to back the fuck off, and what'll you know?"

"You're such a strong person," he said, smiling. "I like that." He leaned toward my face. I could feel his breath brush softly against my lips. I was already entranced fully, my face burning hot with excitement. I could literally feel his lips against mine, even if they hadn't touched yet, and then-

"Ahem!" Someone yelled, and there was a crash from inside the closet on the far side of the room. Blaine and I both looked up toward the noise, startled. The closet door opened and a guy somewhere around our age tripped out over its contents, wearing some sort of naughty policemen costume that one could find at certain adult stores around Halloween.

Blaine looked even more shocked, now. He stood up as the other guy got his bearings. "Kurt?" Blaine asked, "what are you doing here?"

Kurt looked at me, getting a look on his face as though he wasn't sure what he was doing there anymore. Then he turned to Blaine with an obviously forced new found confidence. He whipped out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs from God knows where and held them out threateningly at Blaine. "You have the right to remain sexy!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**_ I do not own Glee, but sometimes I think they are just copying my ideas._

_Thank you for joining me after an overwhelmingly long hiatus. I want to give a shout-out to my home-girl Toni "Snoop-Unicorn" Machine._

Kurt stood there in an exaggerated pose, holding out his fuzzy handcuffs as though they were weapons. He seemed to be desperate for some type of reaction from Blaine and I, but our only responses were confused, gaping expressions. He wobbled on the balls of his feet for a moment before deciding on a more relaxed position.

"Who's the girl, Blaine?" Kurt sounded a mixture between mortified and annoyed. He didn't look at me; pretending I wasn't there. I started getting hot in the face. Blaine looked at me, then looked back at Kurt. He stumbled on his words for a moment before a thought formed, "she... Oh, her name is Jynxx, she only just transferred here today. But Kurt, honestly, what are you-?"

Kurt swung the pair of handcuffs over his shoulder haughtily and adjusted the hem on his naughty policeman costume. "Oh, I see how it is. You know this girl for _one day_ and you're already getting the mack on with her? You're a player!"

"A play- Now wait just a bloody damn minute, I was able to get nary a snog in before you came bursting into the room let alone was I able to 'get the mack on with her' as you so eloquently put it. Now, I assume you have a rather good explaination for..." Blaine looked at Kurt from top to bottom, "this."

Kurt looked taken aback by the comment and replied, "well, I wanted to surprise you. I didn't expect this home-wrecker to be here and ruin it!" He stomped dramatically and crossed his arms. Blaine opened his mouth to refute, but I stood up. It was on, now.

"'Home-wrecker'?" I took a step forward, my painted-black fingernails digging into my palms. "Listen, I don't know who you are to Blaine but he likes _me_. I don't hide in closets looking like a damn idiot in a slutty costume all evening, so _fu_-" Blaine grabbed my arms from behind before I could shoot Kurt the bird.

"Hey now," Blaine said in a soothing voice, "There's no need to quarrel, let's all sit down." He pulled me and Kurt down to sit on either side of him on the bed, "now Puppet, this is Kurt."

Blaine told me about how Kurt had been close with him ever since he transferred to McKinley from England, and mentioned that they were in a glee club together. He then recapitulated to Kurt the events of earlier at school between me and him. He insisted that we get along as we were both important to him and it would make him happy. We sat and talked over the English Breakfast tea that Alfred brought us, and while it took a bit of convincing, we were able to come to a somewhat reluctant agreement.

The next day at school was generally pretty uneventful until Blaine found me between periods. He was wearing a Union Jack t-shirt, and Kurt was with him. "Oh, Puppet! I'm glad I caught you at last! I was hoping we could convince you of something!" He grinned, and I thought I was going to melt into a puddle. His teeth were white and straight unlike most British people and as he smiled his big blue eyes lit up like starlight.

"So I'm sure you recall how I mentioned our show choir group last evening. I think it would be great if you joined us," Blaine said. I looked at Kurt, who curiously enough was smiling in approval, and then I looked back at Blaine.

I thought about saying no, because I absolutely do not sing. But the longer I waited to respond, the more anxious Blaine became. Damn him for being so cute. I considered it once more and thought that it couldn't hurt just to go see what it was about.

"Okay," I said.

Blaine lit up in excitement. "Jolly good!"


End file.
